coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3398 (17th June 1992)
Plot Alma is upset that Mike told Jackie they'd slept together, that he planned the whole thing to get her to marry him. She admires Jackie because she divorced Mike and came out on top. Percy discovers that Emily has disappeared. He searches for her, worried for her well-being. Everyone tells him to leave Emily alone and let her lead her own life, he breaks down in the shop, crying and saying that Emily is not well. Don tells Julie Dewhurst that he'll willingly leave Ivy for her if she'll have him. Deirdre feels awful that she never took Percy's fears about Emily seriously. Alf drives Percy around looking for her whilst Sally waits at No.3. Alma slaps Mike round the face and calls him a pig, telling him that she won't marry him. He is stunned. She explains that Jackie put her in the picture but he swears she's lying. Percy and Alf find confused Emily on a railway station platform. She has her slippers on. Gail tells Alma that Mike must love her - he went to a lot of trouble to get her to marry him. Jim tells Steve that he's laying him off. He hates doing it. Doctor Joyce Wightman looks at Emily and feels she needs rest, she admits her to a medical ward for tests to see if she needs psychiatric help. Ivy returns from her retreat. Don doesn't know how to treat her. She tells him that she wants them to renew their marriage vows. Mike begs Alma not to throw everything away - he needs her. Cast Regular cast *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *David Platt - Thomas Ormson Guest cast *Julie Dewhurst - Su Elliot (Credited as "Su Elliott") *Dr Joyce Wightman - Barbara Dryhurst Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *Viaduct Street *Jim's Bike Shop *Jim's Cafe *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen *Park Road *Weatherfield Canal *Railway station - Platform Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Don and Alma make decisions about the future and the people they love. But where is Emily Bishop? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,850,000 viewers (10th place - combined figure including repeat). *The ITV3 repeat of this episode on 15th May 2019 was edited, cutting 1" from Mike Baldwin's first message on Alma Sedgewick's answering machine, in order to omit him calling Jackie Ingram an "evil bitch". Category:1992 episodes